Elena Cyrus
Elena Cyrus / Cure Soleil is one of the main characters of Star Twinkle PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Jennifer Paz. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, IG-82's Squad, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy in fighting off Thanos & The Horde Of Darkness on Titan. Though they defeat The Horde Of Darkness, they are unsuccessful at defeating Thanos, who manages to retrive the Time Stone from Strange. The Decimation occurred shortly after, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Elena managed to survive The Decimation along with some of the PreCures, but is horrified to witness the disintegration of half of the PreCure roster. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with the remaining PreCures and members of The 88 Squad, The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, & Their Allies, go back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and create a new Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back to life. She, along with some PreCures, goes with IG-80, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Bartons' team to Vormir in 2014, where they retrive the soul stone after Romanoff sacrifices herself. After Bruce Banner / Hulk snaps his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet, created by Banner, Tony Stark, and Rocket Raccoon, and successfully resurrects everyone who perished in The Decimation, Elena later joins the heroes and the resurrected heroes in fighting off Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Elena Amamiya. *Outside her PreCure life, she works as a florist in New Orleans. She later moved her florist job to New York City during the 5 year time gap of ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame. In reality, it was hoping to let out the PTSD of losing her best friends in The Decimation. *She is good at several languages. *She is usually called "Challenger Elena" because of her competitive side and superhuman strength, and is very skilled at video games, sports, and carrying heavy items. Gallery ElenaCyrus1.png|Elena's casual outfit as of 2023 (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)